This invention relates to the purification of gases, and more particularly to the decrease of impurity levels of nitrogen oxides and low molecular weight hydrocarbons in air. Specifically, the invention relates to the simultaneous removal of nitrous oxide and C2-C5 hydrocarbon gases from air by contacting the air with a zeolitic composite which, in its xe2x80x9cas crystallizedxe2x80x9d form, contains both type A crystalline units and type X crystalline units.
In cryogenic air separation units (ASUs), atmospheric air is liquefied at cryogenic temperatures and subsequently fractionally distilled into its major components, nitrogen, oxygen and argon. Since water vapor and carbon dioxide freeze at temperatures well above the temperature at which air is liquefied, these compounds must be removed from atmospheric air prior to its introduction to the ASUs to avoid clogging of ASU equipment lines by the accumulation of ice and frozen carbon dioxide in the heat exchange equipment used to chill the air to its liquefaction temperature. ASUs are commonly equipped with air prepurification units (PPUs) to remove water vapor and carbon dioxide from ASU feed air. In modem ASU plants, the PPUs contain one or more layers of adsorbent materials which selectively adsorb water vapor and/or carbon dioxide from air. Such PPUs are generally operated on either pressure swing adsorption (PSA) cycles or temperature swing adsorption (TSA) cycles. Adsorbents suitable for the removal of moisture from air include activated alumina, silica gel and sodium X zeolite, and those typically used for the removal of carbon dioxide from air include type X zeolites.
Atmospheric air also contains trace amounts of nitrogen oxides and low molecular weight hydrocarbons. Since the concentration of these impurities in atmospheric air is much lower than the concentrations of water vapor and carbon dioxide in the air, their presence in air was not considered to be a problem in cryogenic air separation operations. In recent years, however, the concentration of nitrogen oxides and gaseous hydrocarbons in atmospheric air has been steadily growing as the number and size of operating petroleum refineries and chemical process plants in the world increases. Furthermore, the increase in concentration of some of these impurities in air is accelerating because of their extremely long life in the atmosphere. The xe2x80x9clifetimexe2x80x9d of nitrous oxide (N2O), for example, in the atmosphere is as long as 150 years. Because of the increasing demand for higher purity air separation products, and to avoid the creation of explosion or fire hazards in ASUs, it is now often considered highly desirable or necessary to also remove nitrogen oxide and hydrocarbon impurities from the feed air to ASUs.
Unfortunately, the above-mentioned adsorbents have little or no selectivity for nitrogen oxides and hydrocarbons, particularly in the presence of moisture and carbon dioxide. Consequently, they do not effectively remove these impurities from air. Furthermore, although some adsorbents selectively remove certain low molecular weight hydrocarbons from air, while other adsorbents preferentially adsorb nitrogen oxides and certain other low molecular weight hydrocarbons from air, no single adsorbent material is known to effectively remove both nitrogen oxides and all common low molecular weight hydrocarbons from air. For example, type A zeolites, such as cation-exchanged zeolite A and particularly calcium zeolite A, selectively remove some hydrocarbons from air, but they do not preferentially adsorb nitrogen oxides, while, on the other hand, divalent cation-exchanged type X zeolites, such as calcium X zeolite, readily adsorb nitrogen oxides from air, but do not remove all hydrocarbons from air.
It can be appreciated from the above, that if it is desired to have an air purification system remove substantially all low molecular weight hydrocarbons and nitrogen oxides from atmospheric air using currently practiced adsorption technology, it will be necessary to include multiple adsorbent layers in the purification system. If it is also desired to remove water vapor and carbon dioxide from the air, it may be necessary to additionally include in the system a layer of adsorbent to remove water vapor, and one to remove carbon dioxide.
Crystallization techniques for making various type X and type A zeolites are described in the patent and technical literature. Typical of such procedures are those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,882,243, 2,882,244, 4,173,622, 4,303,629, 4,443,422, east German Patent 43,221 and British Pat. No. 1,580,928, and in Tatic, M. et al., in xe2x80x9cZeolites: Synthesis, Structure, Technology and Applicationxe2x80x9d, Studies in Surface Science and Catalysis, vol. 24, pp. 129-136 (1985).
A procedure for producing alkali or alkaline earth cation-exchanged zeolite A-LSX for use as softeners in detergents is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,908,823.
Efforts to develop more efficient and less costly methods and equipment for removing all of the above-described impurities from atmospheric air prior to its introduction into an ASU are constantly sought. The present invention provides a method and PPU system which accomplish this goal.
According to a first broad embodiment, the invention comprises apparatus comprising:
(a) a vessel having a feed air inlet and a purified air outlet;
(b) a water vapor-selective adsorbent positioned within the vessel adjacent the air inlet; and
(c) a composite zeolitic adsorbent selective for at least one nitrogen oxide and at least one low molecular weight hydrocarbon positioned within the vessel between the water vapor-selective adsorbent and the purified air outlet, the composite zeolitic adsorbent, as synthesized, comprising about 5 to about 95% by weight zeolite type A and about 95 to about 5% by weight zeolite type X, and wherein at least part of the exchangeable cations of said zeolite A and at least part of the exchangeable cations of said zeolite X are divalent cations.
In a preferred aspect of the apparatus embodiment of the invention, the composite zeolitic adsorbent is prepared by the process comprising the steps:
(1) forming a uniform aqueous silica- and alumina-containing reaction mixture comprising sodium ions or both sodium and potassium ions, the concentrations of the components in the reaction mixture being such that the SiO2/Al2O3 molar ratio is in the range of about 1.3 to about 3.5; the (Na2O+K2O)/SiO2 molar ratio is in the range of about 0.25 to about 5.0, the K2O/(Na2O+K2O) molar ratio is in the range of about 0 to about 0.35 and the H2O/(Na2O+K2O) molar ratio is greater than about 10;
(2) subjecting the reaction mixture to a crystallization procedure at least part of which includes maintaining the reaction mixture at a temperature in the range of about 60 to about 100xc2x0 C., thereby producing a composite zeolitic product; and
(3) at least partially exchanging the composite zeolitic product with divalent cations.
In another preferred aspect of the apparatus embodiment, about 50 to about 100% of the exchangeable cations of the zeolite type A and about 50 to about 100% of the exchangeable cations of the zeolite type X are calcium ions.
In another preferred aspect of the apparatus embodiment, at least 50% of the zeolite type X has a Si/Al atomic ratio in the range of about 0.9 to less than about 1.15. In a more preferred aspect, the zeolite type X has a Si/Al atomic ratio less than about 1.1.
In another preferred aspect of the apparatus embodiment, at least 90% of the exchangeable cations of the zeolite type A and at least 90% of the exchangeable cations of the zeolite type X are calcium ions.
In another preferred aspect of the apparatus embodiment, the water vapor-selective adsorbent comprises activated alumina, silica gel, zeolite sodium X or mixtures thereof.
In another preferred aspect, the apparatus further comprises a carbon dioxide-selective adsorbent positioned within the vessel between the water vapor-selective adsorbent and the composite zeolitic adsorbent. In this preferred aspect, the carbon dioxide-selective adsorbent preferably comprises zeolite type X.
In another preferred aspect of the apparatus embodiment, the concentrations of the components in the reaction mixture formed in step (1) are such that the SiO2/Al2O3 molar ratio is in the range of about 1.8 to about 2.8; the (Na2O+K2O)/SiO2 molar ratio is in the range of about 1.4 to about 3.8, the K2O/(Na2O+K2O) molar ratio is in the range of about 0 to about 0.25 and the H2O/(Na2O+K2O) molar ratio is greater than about 30.
In another preferred aspect of the apparatus embodiment, the reaction mixture is maintained at a temperature in the range of about 60 to about 90xc2x0 C. during at least part of step (2) of the process of preparing the composite zeolitic adsorbent.
In another preferred aspect of the apparatus embodiment, the composite zeolitic product comprises about 20 to about 50% by weight zeolite type A and about 80 to about 50% by weight zeolite type X.
In another preferred aspect of the apparatus embodiment, the process of preparing the composite zeolitic adsorbent further comprises the step of drying the at least partially divalent cation-exchanged composite zeolitic product of step (3) at a temperature in the range of ambient temperature to about 150xc2x0 C.
According to another broad embodiment, the invention comprises a method of purifying a gas comprising the step of removing at least one nitrogen oxide and at least one low molecular weight hydrocarbon from the gas by subjecting the gas to a cyclic adsorption procedure comprising an adsorption step and an adsorbent regeneration step using a composite zeolitic adsorbent which, as synthesized, comprises about 5 to about 95% by weight zeolite type A and about 95 to about 5% by weight zeolite type X, and wherein at least part of the exchangeable cations of said zeolite A and at least part of the exchangeable cations of said zeolite X are divalent cations.
In a preferred aspect of the gas purification embodiment of the invention, the composite zeolitic adsorbent is prepared by the process comprising the steps:
(a) forming a uniform aqueous silica- and alumina-containing reaction mixture comprising sodium ions, or both sodium and potassium ions, the concentrations of the components in the reaction mixture being such that the SiO2/Al2O3 molar ratio is in the range of about 1.3 to about 3.5; the (Na2O+K2O)/SiO2 molar ratio is in the range of about 0.25 to about 5.0, the K2O/(Na2O+K2O) molar ratio is in the range of about 0 to about 0.35 and the H2O/(Na2O+K2O) molar ratio is greater than about 10;
(b) subjecting the reaction mixture to a crystallization procedure at least part of which includes maintaining the reaction mixture at a temperature in the range of about 60 to about 100xc2x0 C., thereby producing a composite zeolitic product; and
(c) at least partially exchanging the composite zeolitic product with divalent cations.
In another preferred aspect of the gas purification embodiment, the gas being purified is air.
In another preferred aspect of the gas purification embodiment, the cyclic adsorption procedure is temperature swing adsorption.
In another preferred aspect of the gas purification embodiment, about 50 to about 100% of the exchangeable cations of the zeolite type A and about 50 to about 100% of the exchangeable cations of the zeolite type X are calcium ions.
In another preferred aspect of the gas purification embodiment, at least 50% of the zeolite type X has a Si/Al atomic ratio in the range of about 0.9 to less than about 1.15. In a more preferred aspect, the zeolite type X has a Si/Al atomic ratio less than about 1.1.
In another preferred aspect, the gas purification method further comprises, prior to removing the at least one nitrogen oxide and the at least one low molecular weight hydrocarbon from the gas, removing water vapor from the gas by passing the gas through a water vapor-selective adsorbent comprising activated alumina, silica gel, zeolite sodium X or mixtures thereof. In a more preferred aspect, the gas purification method further comprises, prior to removing the at least one nitrogen oxide and the at least one low molecular weight hydrocarbon from the gas but subsequently to removing water vapor from the gas, removing carbon dioxide from the gas by contacting the gas with an adsorbent comprising zeolite type X.
In another preferred aspect of the gas purification embodiment, the concentrations of the components in the reaction mixture formed in step
(a) are such that the SiO2/Al2O3 molar is in the range of about 1.8 to about 2.8; the (Na2O+K2O)/SiO2 molar ratio is in the range of about 1.4 to about 3.8, the K2O/(Na2O+K2O) molar ratio is in the range of about 0 to about 0.25 and the H2O/(Na2O+K2O) molar ratio is greater than about 30.
In another preferred aspect of the gas purification embodiment, the reaction mixture is maintained at a temperature in the range of about 60 to about 90xc2x0 C. during at least part of step (b) of the process of preparing the composite zeolitic adsorbent.
In another preferred aspect of the gas purification embodiment, the composite zeolitic product comprises about 20 to about 50% by weight zeolite type A and about 80 to about 50% by weight zeolite type X.
In another preferred aspect of the gas purification embodiment, the process of preparing the composite zeolitic adsorbent further comprises the step of drying the at least partially divalent cation-exchanged composite zeolitic product of step (c) at a temperature in the range of ambient temperature to about 150xc2x0 C.
In another preferred aspect of the gas purification embodiment the at least one nitrogen oxide comprises nitrous oxide.
In another preferred aspect of the gas purification embodiment, the at least one low molecular weight hydrocarbon comprises CH4, C2 hydrocarbons, C3 hydrocarbons, C4 hydrocarbons, C5 hydrocarbons, or mixtures thereof. In a more preferred aspect, the at least one low molecular weight hydrocarbon comprises ethane, ethylene, propane or mixtures thereof.
In another preferred embodiment, the adsorbent regeneration step of the gas purification method is carried out at a temperature in the range of about 150 to about 280xc2x0 C.
In a preferred aspect of the apparatus and method embodiments, at least 80% by weight of the composite zeolitic product has a primary particle dimension in the range of about 0.2 to about 15 microns, and preferably has a primary particle dimension in the range of about 0.5 to about 5 microns.
In another preferred aspect of the apparatus and method embodiments, the process of preparing the composite zeolitic adsorbent further comprises agglomerating the at least partially divalent cation-exchanged composite zeolitic product with a binding agent. In a more preferred aspect, the process further comprises calcining the agglomerated particles at a temperature of about 400 to about 800xc2x0 C., and preferably at a temperature of about 500 to about 700xc2x0 C.
The nitrogen oxide- and low molecular weight hydrocarbon-selective zeolite used in the air purification apparatus and process of the invention contains both zeolite type A crystal units and zeolite type X crystal units. The type A crystal units, particularly at least partially divalent-cation-exchanged type A zeolite crystal units, are effective for the adsorption of linear low molecular weight hydrocarbons, such as ethane, ethylene, propane, n-butane, etc. Divalent cation-exchanged type X zeolite units, particularly calcium-exchanged type X zeolite units, are highly effective for the adsorption of nitrogen oxides, particularly nitrous oxide, from gas streams. Divalent cation-exchanged type X zeolite units also preferentially adsorb larger sized low molecular weight hydrocarbons, such as straight-chain hydrocarbons, branched-chain hydrocarbons and aromatic hydrocarbons, from gas streams. For purposes of this invention, low molecular weight hydrocarbons are defined as having up to eight carbon atoms.
The type A/type X zeolites used in the invention can be substantially completely exchanged with divalent cations, or they can be partially cation exchanged, so that they contain not only the divalent cations, but also the cations originally on the zeolite, which are usually sodium ions or a combination of sodium and potassium ions. It is sometimes preferable to only partially exchange the base zeolite, so that its exchangeable cations will include sodium or both sodium and potassium type A and type X zeolite crystal units in addition to the divalent cation-exchanged type A and type X crystal units.
The type A and X crystal units are incorporated in the zeolite structure during crystallization of the hydrogel used as the reaction medium in the preparation of the zeolite composite. The method used to prepare and crystallize the hydrogel is not critical to the invention and, in general, can be any procedure which produces the desired zeolite crystalline structure. A suitable procedure for preparing the zeolite is described in detail in U.S. Pat. No. 5,908,823, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.
In general, the nitrogen oxide- and hydrocarbon-selective zeolite is prepared by directly synthesizing a mixed NaX/NaA or mixed Na,KX/Na,KA zeolite from an aqueous reaction mixture containing sources of alumina, silica and sodium ions or a mixture of sodium ions and potassium ions. The reaction mixture, which is usually in the form of a hydrogel, may be formed from a solution, suspension or emulsion of the reactants.
Preferred sources of alumina, silica and sodium ions or sodium and potassium ions are those that will not introduce undesired ions into the system. Suitable sources of silica include waterglasses, silica sols, aerosils (fumed silicas) silica gels, precipitated silicas, etc. Preferred silica sources include silica sols and the various silicates, such as sodium silicate and hydrated sodium metasilicate. Useful sources of alumina include hydrated aluminum hydroxide, pseudo-boehmite, alumina trihydrate, etc. Preferred alumina sources include sodium aluminate and hydrated aluminum hydroxide. Amorphous, partly crystalline or crystalline clays can also be used as sources of silica and alumina. Suitable clays include kaolins, such as raw kaolin, calcined kaolin, metakaolin, etc., and kandites, such as kaolinite, nacrite, dickite, halloysite, etc. Other sources of silica and alumina, for example, binary compositions such as silica-alumina, can also be used in the invention. Preferred sodium ion sources include sodium hydroxide, and preferred sodium and potassium ion sources include sodium hydroxide-potassium hydroxide mixtures.
The reaction mixture can be formed by any suitable method. A typical procedure comprises combining, at the desired temperature, aqueous systems, e. g., aqueous solutions or suspensions, of aluminate ions and silica in ratios that will produce a hydrogel. A preferred method of making the hydrogel mixture comprises separately forming sodium aluminate and sodium silicate aqueous solutions, preferably using deionized water. The reaction mixture is then maintained at a temperature that will produce the desired combined sodium A-sodium X zeolite product for a specified time period, after which the crystallized zeolite is separated from the reaction medium by any suitable technique, such as filtration.
The relative amounts of the components in the systems are such that the SiO2/Al2O3 molar ratio in the reaction mixture will be in the range of about 1.3 to about 3.5, preferably will be in the range of about 1.8 to about 2.8 and most preferably will be in the range of about 2.0 to about 2.6; the (Na2O+K2O)/SiO2 molar ratio will be in the range of about about 0.25 to about 5.0, preferably will be in the range of about 1.4 to about 3.8, and most preferably will be in the range of about 1.5 to about 3.6; the K2O/(Na2O+K2O) molar ratio will be in the range of about 0 to about 0.35 and preferably will be in the range of about 0 to about 0.25: and the H2O/ (Na2O+K2O) molar ratio will be greater than 10, preferably will be greater than about 30 and most preferably will be at least about 40.
The reaction mixture is then subjected to crystallization in suitable containers, for example, mild steel or stainless steel tanks or polymer-lined vessels, at temperatures in the range of about 45 to about 100xc2x0 C. However, at least part of the crystallization is carried out at temperatures in the range of about 60 to about 100xc2x0 C., because such higher temperatures promote the formation of type A zeolite. Preferably at least partial crystallization of the reaction mixture is carried out at temperatures in the range of about 60 to about 90xc2x0 C. The relative amounts of crystal units of type A and type X zeolites in the products used in the invention can be controlled by careful control of the crystallization conditions.
The crystallization step can be tailored to produce one or more of low silicon type X (LSX) zeolite, defined as type X zeolite having a Si/Al atomic ratio of 1.0 to about 1.1, medium silicon type X (MSX), defined as type X zeolite having a Si/Al atomic ratio in the range of  greater than 1.1 to about 1.2, and conventional to high silicon type X, defined as type X zeolite having a Si/Al atomic ratio in the range of  greater than 1.2 to about 1.5. Preferred zeolites of the type X crystalline portion of the composite product are LSX and MSX zeolites. In the most preferred embodiments, all or substantially all of the type X crystal units in the composite zeolite are LSX crystal units. Ideally, part of the crystallization is carried out at temperatures below 70xc2x0 C., and preferably at temperatures in the range of about 50 to about 65xc2x0 C., since a crystallization temperature in this range promotes direction of the crystallization toward formation of LSX.
A preferred method of making the sodium or mixed sodium-potassium exchanged zeolite composite comprises the following steps: First, an aqueous sodium aluminate or mixed sodium aluminate-potassium aluminate solution is prepared by uniformly dispersing sodium aluminate in deionized water and mixing the resulting suspension with a solution of sodium hydroxide or a solution of sodium hydroxide and potassium hydroxide. Secondly, an aqueous sodium silicate solution is diluted with deionized water. The sodium aluminate or sodium and potassium aluminate solution and the sodium silicate solution are then rapidly mixed with sufficient agitation to produce a uniform mixture. The mixing process is preferably carried out at a temperature in the range of about 5 to about 60xc2x0 C., and it is more preferably carried out at a temperature in the range of about 20 to about 30xc2x0 C. The mixing step is generally carried out for a period of up to about 1 hour, and results in the formation of a hydrogel. The hydrogel is stirred until homogeneous, e. g., 30 minutes, and it is then transferred into crystallization vessels, e. g., mild steel or stainless steel tanks or polymer-lined vessels. Crystallization is carried out at atmospheric pressure for a period of about 15 hours to about 10 days at a selected crystallization temperature in any crystallization vessel used in typical zeolite crystallization processes. The crystallization temperature is then adjusted, if necessary, to produce the desired structural mix of type A and type X zeolite powder. The reaction mixture may optionally be continuously or intermittently stirred. Finally, the solid zeolite powder product is separated from the mother liquor by, for example, filtration. The product is washed with water (preferably deionized water) or an aqueous solution of about 0.01 N sodium hydroxide solution, and, if necessary, dried at a temperature in the range of about ambient temperature to about 150xc2x0 C.
The powder product, as synthesized, comprises a mix of crystallites, mostly intergrown, which are composed of zeolite A and zeolite X crystal units, and aggregates of the intergrown crystallites held together both by physical forces (adhesion) and/or chemical bonding between the crystallites in their boundary regions.
The composite zeolite powder generally has a primary particle dimension in the range of about 0.2 to about 15 microns and in preferred embodiments of the invention it has a primary particle dimension in the range of about 0.5 to about 5 microns. For purposes of this invention, xe2x80x9cprimary particle dimensionxe2x80x9d is defined as the diameter characteristic of the size of a sphere circumscribing the averaged-size particle of the as-synthesized powder product. If desired, the zeolites produced by the method of the invention can be made into pellets by, for example, compaction in a die (without a binder) followed by crushing and sieving to the desired size. When the zeolites of the invention are to be used in industrial adsorbers, it may be preferred to aggregate the zeolites with binders to control the column fluid dynamics and macropore diffusion within the aggregates. Those skilled in molecular sieve technology are aware of conventional techniques for aggregating molecular sieves. Such techniques usually involve mixing the molecular sieve with a binder and shaping the mixture into aggregate particles, by, for example, extrusion or bead formation. The resulting xe2x80x9cgreenxe2x80x9d shaped aggregate particles are dried and cured, i. e., calcined, to set the binder and harden the particles so that they are more crush-resistant. This is accomplished by heating the shaped particles to a temperature in the range of about 400 to about 800xc2x0 C., and preferably to a temperature in the range of about 500 to about 800xc2x0 C.
The binder used in the aggregation step can be any of the many binders that are available and that will not significantly interfere with the desired use of the zeolite as a gas adsorbent. Binders suitable for aggregating the zeolites include the various clays, silicas, aluminas, metal oxides and mixtures thereof, for example, binary compositions such as silica-alumina, silica-magnesia, silica-zirconia, silica-thoria, silica-beryllia, and silica-titania, and ternary compositions, such as silica-alumina-thoria, silica-alumina-zirconia. The particular binder used in the invention is not critical and any of the above or other binders can be used in the process of the invention. Clay is a preferred binder because of its low cost and ready availability. Other additives may be used to control the rheology of the mixture during the aggregation step and/or the porosity of the final activated product.
The relative proportions of zeolite and binder may vary over a wide range. In general, the aggregate generally comprises about 65 to about 99% zeolite and about 35 to about 1% binder, and it preferably comprises about 80 to about 96% zeolite and about 20 to about 4% by weight binder (weight % on a dry basis).
The composite zeolite powder produced by the above-described steps is divalent cation exchanged. The ion-exchange step can be carried out before or after agglomeration of the zeolite powder by any of the well-known procedures. A typical procedure comprises contacting the zeolite powder (before or after drying) or the calcined aggregate particles with an aqueous base or salt solution of the desired ions at a temperature in the range of, for example, about ambient to about 100xc2x0 C. This results in the replacement of at least part of the sodium or sodium and potassium ions initially on the zeolite with the selected divalent exchange ion or ions. In a preferred embodiment, the divalent cation exchange is performed on the zeolite filter cake. The divalent cation or cations which can be ion-exchanged include, among others, calcium, magnesium, strontium, barium, zinc, copper, cadmium, cobalt, manganese, iron, nickel and mixtures of these. Preferred divalent cations are those of Group 2a of the periodic table, particularly calcium, magnesium and strontium, and mixtures of these. The most preferred divalent cation is calcium. Suitable divalent cation bases include as Ca(OH)2, Mg(OH)2, etc., and suitable salts include chlorides, nitrates, sulfates, etc. The most preferred salts are the chlorides, such as CaCl2, MgCl2, etc. Preferred divalent cation bases include CaCl2 and Ca(OH)2. The ion-exchanged particles can be activated by heating them to a temperature of about 400 to about 800xc2x0 C., but preferably to a temperature in the range of 450 to 600xc2x0 C.
The nitrogen-oxide- and low molecular weight hydrocarbon-selective zeolites can be used in various industrial applications, such as adsorptive gas purification or gas separation. An adsorption application to which the products of the invention are well adapted is the prepurification of air by temperature swing adsorption (TSA) or pressure swing adsorption (PSA) prior to introducing the air into an air separation unit such as a cryogenic distillation column. The zeolites of the invention are particularly suitable for such processes because of their high adsorption capacity. They are especially suitable for TSA processes because of their specific adsorption properties and superior thermal stability.
In air PPU systems, the nitrogen oxide- and hydrocarbon-selective zeolite can be used in a single layer adsorption process or it can be used in combination with other adsorbents. In a preferred application, the zeolite is used as a downstream layer, for example, downstream of a water-selective layer, such as activated alumina, silica gel, etc., and a carbon dioxide-selective layer, such as zeolite NaX, NaLSX, etc. Since water vapor is more strongly adsorbed by most common adsorbents, it is desirable to position the water-selective layer at the air feed inlet end of the PPU. Similarly, carbon dioxide is strongly adsorbed by many adsorbents; accordingly, it is preferable to position the carbon dioxide-selective layer upstream of the nitrogen oxide- and hydrocarbon-selective zeolite, most preferably between the water selective layer and the nitrogen oxide- and hydrocarbon-selective zeolite layer.
PSA and TSA processes are generally cyclic and comprise at least an adsorption step and an adsorbent regeneration step. In TSA processes, the adsorption step is generally carried out at a temperature in the range of about 5 to about 50xc2x0 C., and the adsorbent regeneration step is generally carried out at a temperature in the range of about 100 to about 250xc2x0 C.
It will be appreciated that it is within the scope of the present invention to utilize conventional equipment to monitor and automatically regulate the composite zeolitic adsorbent synthesis and the adsorption process so that they can be fully automated to run continuously in an efficient manner.